Forum:New Voting System
Greetings, everyone! I would like to discuss what needs to be done with the Wiki's voting center. As you may know, it's used to acknowledge the best content on the Custom Bionicle Wiki. What has been going on for the past six months is that once the system is rebooted for another voting, suggestions are flooding in very quickly and the votes come in even faster. The reason for this is because the center barely gets ANY update in the next two months (maybe even longer) that follow, even though it's believed that it should take only a month for the whole process to be completed. From my understanding, it's because the admins are not able to catch up with doing any updates as they have other things to focus on. The issues with this are the following: #Nobody is able to catch up with the sudden changes and it causes confusion amongst users. #With these long waiting periods, users may get impatient and eventually will just give up on the voting center as a whole. #New users that may have quality content that they would like to share, get barely any chance to get noticed. This system is broken and we need to fix it right now! After listening to several users on this site and hearing what they have to say, I have a suggestion of a new system. This system would easily take the voting center back to it's expected one month-period. On the first week, all users may get the chance to submit content. As always, it may be their own or someone else's. The three other weeks that follow, users are then allowed on vote on each of the submissions they'd like to see on the main page. If this change is implemented, it would prove to be less stressful and time consuming than what the voting center is now. But then we get to the problem with the admins, as I previously said, have barely any time to provide any updates. With that in mind, I've also come up with the solution to have a selected group of users that are skilled and are willing enough to take on the responsibility to update the voting center, every. single. month. No breaks, no unnecessary extended periods, nothing. With this suggestion, I hope that we can make a more balanced system for the voting center and to let users that barely get noticed on this site, finally get the attention and recognition that they deserve. Thank you all for reading this. Peace! Voting For #I think a Main Committee would be an idea worth trying, and if not a full on committee, then maybe a revolving system between users, where one month a small number of users would spread the different main page sections between them, and next month another amount of users of the same number would spread the roles. #I'd be up for this. Artek206 (talk) 16:27, October 29, 2015 (UTC) #I wholly support this. Lets get a system going. A badly-needed system that we should've implemented sooner. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] #I think this is a good idea that is worth trying out at the very least, particularly the idea of having a week to submit content before voting begins. #Do eet. #I'm endorsing this since talk about it has been slim (at best) among the admins, though with several caveats. See my post in the comments section for more details. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 18:56, October 29, 2015 (UTC) #Okay, yes, the system is flawed and needs to be fixed. So I'm for the plan. But I don't think that the time between updates was the problem. Yes, the admins were behind on a fairly regular basis. But the wait wasn't a long and expansive period of time, it just felt like it because the voting was practically decided within 2- 3 days. I don't think the "main page committee" thing is really needed, and if it is, I think it should be run by users who would be voted in and have met a set amount of edits, not just any user who wants a place on the board. At the very least, I would say that we should try the "week for submissions, weeks for voting" system, and then see if we still need the committee. I think that once the former is in place, not as many people will feel like a committee is needed. If not, then we can add the it. Excelsior! 19:55, October 29, 2015 (UTC) #Considering how making MP content is becoming to become my new niche, it would be nice to have more people working on the MP, shed some work off of Invader and I. --[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] 23:48, October 29, 2015 (UTC) #I support the basic ideas behind this. See comments for a more in-depth explanation. #I'm supporting the separate submissions and voting periods, but I think the committee is not really needed just yet. See comments for a more in-depth explanation. Toa Fairon ''' #For the most part, I can sympathize with the frustration encountered by users waiting for the Main Page to be updated and the fact that entries with a chance of competing are pretty much decided within a few hours of the voting page being cleared. The system as it currently stands is not at all ideal, nor is it the way that the system should work. While stagnation of the Main Page being updated over the past few months is something I can happily take personal responsibility for, I do find myself intrigued by this notion of actually restructuring the voting method. It is something I don't think has been considered, the logistics of which I find fascinating. I am, of course, in favor of it since the rules that have been proposed are mostly plausible measures that do stand a chance of increasing productivity of the Main Page. This proposition feels to be a valid and hopeful one that should reasonably make the voting system more just. Against Comments So, firstly, while I like the idea of revamping the voting center for the main page, I think the proposal should be a little more concise, and it should definitely be brought before the admins. Secondly, the group of "selected users" being in charge of updating the main page has been tried and failed at least twice since I've been on here. I mean, having a group of non-admins doing it could be good, but we'd have to be sure that the people writing would be putting up quality material for our main page (it's the face of our website, after all) and that we can trust them not to vandalize it for any reason, especially considering CBW's capacity for drama. This section should be more detailed in order to address these concerns. Lastly, this issue will probably come down to admin decision, regardless of how the vote goes. Users should definitely consider bringing this up to the staff and letting them us know this is a serious issue among the community. Hopefully that will force them us to start taking things seriously. Anyway, I still want to see this come around. The voting center and main page has long been in need of some kind of overhaul in order to streamline the process and making it much more equal for other users to get their content on it. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 18:56, October 29, 2015 (UTC) I would also like to comment that I tracked the activity of the CBW main page '''Long before I joined the website or became involved, and the stagnation of the main page frustrated me continually, which is why I heartily support any improvements to the situation. Just putting that out as my experience as a non-user. Well Echo, do you think admins would choose a committee out of a bunch of random people? They're going to pick trustworthy people, like the rollbacks and maybe a few commoners. I mean, the current MP was done completely by Invader and I. There are users who want to see the MP updated frequently and are willing to do so. --[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] 00:14, October 30, 2015 (UTC) So as I've previously stated, I wholeheartedly agree that the main page system needs an overhaul. Definitely agree with separate submission and voting periods to ensure everyone has a chance to submit their content (or others, if they're feeling generous). My issue lies mainly with this proposed main page committee. I personally can't see it being all that more effective than the admins doing it. Oh sure, they might update it on time the first month or two, but eventually it would fall into similar patterns to the current system. Which, if we're being honest, is not nearly as bad as you say. We're almost always updated by two months. But I promise you, this committee would not have the desired effect for long. That, and CBW has a rather sketchy track record when it comes to committees and groups of users working on projects (i.e. Board of Trustees, CBW Podcast (or media in general)). I think it's best to leave it to the staff for now. That's just my two cents. I could probably say more, but that's the important bits and I'd probably just be nitpicking if I said any more. You know... if the staff regularly updates the Main Page every two months... why don't we just rename this whole thing to "Bi-Monthly" Featured whatevers? 'Talk | Stories | ''Bionicle: CCG ' I think the main page committee is not actually all that necessary in the long run. Who's implying that Pitcat and Invader will be updating the main page every month? As far as I know, it was a one-off. I think such a committee would bring redundant debates and group politics into the mix that this site really, ''really doesn't need any more of. Not even to begin mentioning the fact that quality control is an absolute must for MP content, and who's going to oversee if the content is actually qualitatively up to standards? The admins don't exactly have the time to do this everyday. Another problem is, if you do quality control, where will you be doing said quality control? It seems to me a bit redundant to have main page "previews" out there for the public to see. And, considering we don't exactly have these pages for special usergroups like Forums do, it would mean the main page previews would be needed to be done on an off-site basis, which to me seems superfluous. That's just my small opinion on just how clumsy a main page committee would be to run, especially on a Wiki website like this. If this website were the Custom Bionicle Forum, I'd understand why, but I am afraid this website is not a forum, and it would be impossible to hold. 'Toa Fairon ' I'm getting the gist as to why an MP comittee would be a bad idea, but at the same time, I think there should be a relative opportunity for at least RBs to update it, not just admins. I think in terms of quality control, RBs would be just as reliable as admins, and some selected normal users as well. I think Pit and I are going to update the Main Page again...? But it would be nice if other Users could help out. Not every month. We have a great bounty of great writers on this wiki that could create some great sections for our front page. I'll probably help out most of the time, if I can. I'm just gonna come straight out: I really want to write for the main page. I really want to write for the main page. I would write for a one-off if I was ever invited to do so. To come back onto the previous point, I think an opportunity for rollbacks to help updating the main page would be beneficial in the long run, though it would need a go-through from an administrator. I think the protection levels on the pages should remain for obvious reasons, considering we don't exactly want every other user to run around updating the main page suddenly. We could technically have some sort of forum thread or page where people can sign up to write for the main page once? Once they are accepted as writers, they just simply write their stuff down, send it to the admins via e-mail, talkpage or chat, and then it would be done. That would seem far easier to hold than a committee. 'Toa Fairon '